Home entertainment devices, like TV sets, set-top boxes, DVD or Blu-ray disc players, MP3 players, etc., get more and more popular, particular if equipped with a so-called HDMI interface. HDMI is the abbreviation of High Definition Multimedia Interface and is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. HDMI allows to connect digital audio/video sources, such as set top boxes, DVD players, Blu-ray disc players, Personal Computers, videogame consoles and AV receivers to compatible digital audio devices, computer monitors and digital televisions. HDMI supports on a single cable any TV or PC video format, including standard, enhanced and High Definition Video, up to eight channels of digital audio and a Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) connection. The CEC allows HDMI devices to control each other when necessary and allows the user to operate multiple devices with one remote control hand set.
In the most recent HDMI version 1.4, which was released on May 28, 2009, an HDMI Ethernet channel has been specified which allows for a 100 MB/s Ethernet connection between two HDMI connected devices. This Ethernet capability allows to connect HDMI networks which comprises for example a TV set and a video player, with other HDMI networks. In other words, it is possible to build up a multiroom home entertainment network comprising several HDMI networks distributed through the home of a user.
There is an increasing demand for further capabilities of such home entertainment networks, particularly to give a user more options for selecting devices within the network.